Indecision
by miueffect
Summary: King Tashito is helding a tournament and the prize is his daughter. What happens when his enemy comes and wins his daughter? INUKAG MIROSANG


Indecision

By: miueffect

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha…damn it or Tristan and Isolde…and inspiration.

King Tashito paced outside his daughters room waiting for her to walk out. He grew irrated the longer it took her.

"Kagome! Get out. The tournament is about to start and I will not have you show up late."

Kagome winced at the sound of his voice as her maid hurried to get her ready. Kagome tried to keep her tears in, she will not cry. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She wore a silk gown that was white with blue jewels that matched her eyes perfectly. Her raven black hair was left down and had the softest curls to them.

She looked at herself and she could feel tears dropping from her eyes. She immediately wiped them away. She couldn't believe that her father was actually going to marry her off. That's what the tournament was about. Men from other countries came and competed and whoever won will win there prize…….her. She felt disgusted that her father didn't even seem to care. Her father, he turned into such an evil man ever since his wife Gina died.

The maid quickly finished dressing her and applied a white veil that covered her head so no one will be able to see her face.

"Princess, you look beautiful." The maid smiled as she looked at her.

Kagome looked at her and smiled despite everything that she was feeling. They opened the doors and King Tashito stood outside, irrated and mad. The maid bowed.

"Your Highness, your daughter is ready."

"Kagome come. Its time to see who you will be married off to."

Kagome didn't say anything just followed her father into the stadium. She stopped by the entrance that lead her to the stadium and took a breathe trying to control her nerves. She could feel vomit rising in her throat. King Tashito turned and looked at her. Kagome looked at him. Maybe she could still make him change his mind. Her old father had to be in there somewhere.

"Kagome, come. You must go."

"Father, please. I don't want to get married. Please, I'm your daughter."

"No Kagome, we have already talked about this. You are 18 years old. You should be married, have kids. I no longer want you in my house."

Kagome's chin trembled but she refused to cry. She held her chin up high and stepped out into the stadium.

Earlier…

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the King's room since he requested them to come immediately. Inuyasha was a powerful Knight. He was in command of the army the King Naraku controlled. Inuyasha was a powerful man, very trustworthy and had unbelievable strength for a man; he was smart in battle and has won many victories for the King.

Miroku was the Kings second best Knight. Miroku was quick, smart and sly and when he and Inuyasha fought together, they were unbeatable. Inuyasha walked up the stairs of the castle. His trusted sword at his side. He had long silver hair, was well built from all the fighting he has been through but his eyes were a gold color that were astonishing and mesmerizing. Miroku had black hair the framed his face perfectly, was well built.

Inuyasha had such respect for Naraku considering everything that he has done for him. During a war, Naraku found Inuyasha a boy only 4 at the time, bruised but was ok. Inuyasha's parents were killed. He had no one. Naraku took him in and trained him to become a great warrior. Mirkou came shortly after.

As they entered the room they found Naraku sitting on his throne. He smiled at both. Inuyasha and Miroku both bowed. King Naraku indicated them to sit down.

"I'm not sure if you two are aware, but a tournament is being held by our foe. No other than King Tashito. The prize will be his daughter Kagome. This comes as a shock to me because I wouldn't expect a king to be so cruel and give his daughter away like that."

"Yes, but this can help us. I mean, King Tashito said this is a peace treaty, enemies are welcomed. If we win his daughter, we can finally have peace between us. No more wars or being paranoid about spies. This could end everything. This could end all the killings." Miroku said as the King nodded in agreement.

"I agree. In order for us to win we have to send our best knight to the tournament and compete and win."

Both Mirokus and Narakus eyes fell on Inuyahsa. Inuyasha looked at them and smirked.

"Ya I'll do it. This should be easy."

"If Inuyasha wins wha-."

"I WILL win."

"As I was saying, if Inuyasha wins, what will we do with Princess Kagome?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked at Naraku.

"I will wed her. Make her my bride. It is time that I took a bride." Naraku said as Inuyasha and Miroku agreed.

"Ok, I will go and I'll win you a wife, and a peace offering." Inuyasha said as he bowed and walked out. Miroku bowed as well and walked right behind Inuyahsa.

Naraku sighed. He hoped that Inuyahsa did win. He was getting old and didn't want to be alone anymore. Hopefully this Kagome turns out to be pretty and not some old lady.

Inuyasha walked outside. He mentioned a servant to get his horse.

"I'm coming with you." Miroku said as he dragged his horse behind him. "This I got to see. I also happened to hear that the Princess is very beautiful. If you do win, I want to be there to greet her personally."

"Feh, right. Knowing you, your way of greeting would be rubbing your hand on the Princess ass. If I were you I also wouldn't let your fiancé find out what you said. Wait have you told her that you are leaving?"

"No, but I'm only going to be gone for like what two days. She should be fine."

"I don't know. She can get pretty angry when you leave without telling her. Remember what happened last time?"

Miroku cringed at the memory. Maybe he should tell her.

"Nawww. Come on lets go so we can get there on time."

Miroku was ready to get on his horse when someone turned him around and smacked him in the face.

"Ow, Sango darling, why did you have to smack me so hard? Wait, what did I do?"

Miroku stood there rubbing his sore cheek as he stared at his fiancé. She was angry and he loved it. Made her look more beautiful. She had long black hair, gorgeous dark eyes and she had such a fiery attitude. Which was the reason that he fell in love with her.

"What did you do? You were leaving Miroku, without telling me."

"I was going to tell you. Really I was, I was about to go to your room and tell you. Wasn't I Inuyasha?"

"Oh yeah." Inuyahsa said as he placed a few of his weapons on the horse.

"See, no need to get mad. I'll be back in two days." Miroku said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Ok, fine. Just keep your hands to yourself."

"Of course I will. Honestly Sango do you not trust me."

Sango just smiled an innocent smile.

"No."

Inuyasha laughed as he got on his horse.

"Come on Miroku we got to go."

"Ok, ok. Bye Sango I'll come back soon."

Miroku gave her a kiss then got on his horse.

"Bye, be careful Inuyasha and Miroku you better behave."

Inuyahsa just waved and Miroku rode next to him.

"Man do I love that woman."

Inuyasha just laughed.

"You should find someone Inuyasha. I haven't seen you with a girl since Kikyou. You need to forget her."

Inuyasha cringed at the sound of Kikyous name. Kikyou, how he missed her. She passed away about 3 years ago with a sickness that was going around. He cared for her. He really believed that they would get married, but apparently the gods had something else stored for him. Or was he to spend the rest of his life alone, and only be good at killing people?

"Hey, look I am trying to move on, it's just, I haven't met anyone that catches my interest. I think I won't meet anyone that will."

"Come Inuyasha, never say never. You don't know what will happen."

Inuyasha just shrugged and rode towards Bloc. He had a weird feeling and it wasn't good. Things were going to change, and he didn't like it.

Present Time……

Kagome stepped outside and was surprised to see so many men, competing for her. She thought it was ridiculous. Half of these men were too old for her. She looked at them and felt the vomit rise up again.

King Tashito grabbed her hand and led her to a chair next to his. His knights and Lords sat beside him as well. The King and the Lords were looking at everyone and talking about them.

"That's the son of Maragon. He's a strong boy but still too young."

"Who is that?" King Tashito mentioned towards a guy. Not too old around 22. He had black hair that was tied back and had the most darkest blue eyes.

"That's Kouga. Now he would make a good son in law. He's a strong leader and his family is pretty strong, though they do like to remain neutral during wars."

Kagome looked and saw that this Kouga was handsome but something about him troubled her. She then noticed a group of men gather around two men. She really couldn't see who they were.

"Inuyasha is here! The nerve, I really did not expect him to come. Hmmm. King Naraku seems to know what he is doing."

King Tashito said as he stood. He walked towards Inuyasha and Miroku with a fake smile as he welcomed them to Bloc. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and she got this weird feeling in her stomach. She didn't know if it was good or bad.

"Inuyasha and Miroku, welcome to Bloc. I hope you got here fine. You came in behalf of King Naraku I'm assuming?" King Tashito said.

"Yeah, he sent me to come here, win your daughter and claim peace between our countries."

King Tashito nodded.

"King Naraku is smart. Very well then. I will enjoy watching you battle Inuyahsa."

Inuyahsa bowed and walked into a hut, he took a quick glance at the Princess but frowned and realized that he couldn't see her face because of the veil that covered her head. Kagome noticed that he looked towards her. Never has she seen gold eyes like that on anyone, his eyes reflected loneness. She seemed drawn to him for some strange reason. She wasn't sure what they talked about since she wasn't allowed to move. She figured it wasn't good.

Inuyasha walked to a hut that was saved for him. He took out his weapons and started to get ready to fight in the tournament. Mirkou walked in right behind him mad.

"Fucking asshole. Acting like we're old buddies. He had caused so much pain in our country. I can't wait until you win this and see the look on his fucking face."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh, now you're saying that I am going to win."

"No, I knew that you're going to win, I was just kidding before. Now let's get you prepared for this tournament. Its suppose to sta-."

"WILL ALL COMPONENTS PLEASE STEP INTO THE CENTER OF THE STADIUM."

"Well I guess that it's already starting."

"Yeah and I can't fucking wait."

Inuyasha said as he walked out ready to fight and win King Tashito's daughter.

'This is going to be easy. Fight, win and give Naraku his prize.'

Done! Short I think but they will get longer. Please comment. Make me update faster. Thanks :

miueffect


End file.
